Kim Possible: Gotham City
by Sand Lord
Summary: Personal tragedies bring Kim and Ron to 21. Century Gotham City. But when the city is threatened by a mysterious enemy both of them must decide which side they want to be on. And that’s not easy when Batman breathes down your neck! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: New to the City

_Disclaimer_: Kim Possible belongs to Disney, Batman and all related elements are the trademarks of DC Comics, the series Batman Beyond belongs to Warner Brothers. I own the story; the rest is just for fun! So don't sue me!

_Author's Note_: This story isn't directly set into one of the seasons of Batman Beyond, but stands rather on it's on. Some info first: Melanie Walker left the city, which leaves Terry with Dana (at least for now… oh, spoilers!) as a girlfriend and Max already knows the truth about Terry and the Bat. Terry has visited Bruce Waynes old martial arts mentor and knows a lot more now about roughing it up then when he started to wear the suit. Last not least Barbara Gordon knows who the new Batman is.

Kim and Ron will be in here, along with (nearly) all characters from the Kim Possible series, although we have a quite different starting position than usual. Now, let's get going!

One more thing (and I know I'm repeating myself): I'm not a native English speaker, so don't sue me for spelling and grammar mistakes. For better understanding: "indicates speech", 'indicates thoughts'

**(X)**

**Kim Possible: Gotham City **

**Chapter 01: New to the City**

Roosevelt Railway Station, Gotham City

The sun was just coming up behind the impressive skyline of Gotham City when the night train from Los Angeles pulled into Roosevelt Railway station, the main train station of the city. As usual the station was flooded with people, since in this city the rush hour lasted the entire day.

But one person seemed to be out of place, for he just stood on the side of the platform, more in the shadows of the huge main building. It seems that he just stood there to see the time passing, doing nothing, a luxury no one in this city normally had. But upon closure inspection one would have recognized that he kept a watchful eye on the officers patrolling the station and on the people leaving the train.

When he saw a young blond man stepping onto the platform he started moving, revealing himself as a well muscled man in his mid thirties. He had strong features, long blond hair with a mullet and a brown goatee. He was wearing a coat and under it a pair of jeans with oil stains and a tight muscle shirt. As he approached the blond teenager the boy tensed up and turned to face him, way before he was in talking distance. It made him smile proudly.

The young man had messy blond hair, big ears, freckles and brown eyes. He was wearing brown cargo pants and a red long-sleeved shirt. A duffel bag hung from his shoulder. As he watched the man approach he greeted him with a nod. "Hi there, Uncle Ed."

"Hi there, Ron, dude." Ed gave the boy a once over, "You're all grown up there, seriously."

Ron smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Ed."

"Come on, dude, I'll take you to the others. And, please call me Motor Ed or Eddy, uncle makes me feel way old, seriously." Ed took the duffel back from Ron and headed towards the exit. Once he stepped out into the street he turned right and stepped into an underground car park. He led them to a fast looking sports car and climbed in. After Ron took the passenger seat he steered the car out into the traffic.

Ron looked out the window and up the skyscrapers they passed. The city was alive with traffic, both on ground and in the air and alights with bright neon lights, advertisements and lighted cooperation names. Everything was huge, outsized even. He didn't remember it being so huge.

"The city's big." The blond finally said after a few minutes. "I was away for just ten years and now it's like, what, two or three times the size of Neo Tokyo?"

"About four times, I would say." Ed answered. "After all, it's the biggest metropolis on the planet. But don't worry; you'll get to know it rather quickly." He grinned. "And with your new set of wheels we'll set you up with you'll have a blast rocking the town. Chicks dig a guy with hot wheels, seriously."

"Eddy, I'm not here to dig the chicks." Ron said, turning to the big man. "I've serious business to do here."

"Hey, dude, I know that. But that doesn't mean you can't have some fun along the way." Ed answered.

Suddenly there was movement on Ron's leg, a small, hairless pink rodent emerged from his pant pocket and climbed onto the dashboard, yawning and rubbing its eyes.

"So, you still got that little rat." Eddy said smiling, before he reached over and gave the rodent a careful pad on the head. It blew him a raspberry. "And it still got some attitude."

"Rufus is into this as much as I am." Ron said, picking his longtime friend up and setting him onto his shoulder.

Eddy nodded and fell silent for a few minutes, each of them lost in his thoughts. Eddy steered the car through the maze of streets and finally turned onto a huge ramp leading to a highway.

"Ok, we're out of on the highway, let's get going. No use in loosing more time, seriously." Motor Ed pounced onto the gas pedal, making the car literally jump forward and Ron and Rufus hold on for their lives.

(X)

About half the time it would normally take later Motor Ed left the highway in one of the more neglected parts of town. Besides the street stood mostly demolished warehouses accompanied by run-down administration buildings. Finally Ed pulled into a particular sad looking hall, littered with waste and covered in graffiti's. He stopped on a special position and switched a hidden trigger on the dashboard. Seconds later a masterly camouflaged elevator lowered the car into an underground facility. Above them a heavily armored cover place closed the shaft.

After the elevator finally stopped Ed drove down the ramp and parked the car in a marked parking space. Ron could see that they were in a huge hall with a domed ceiling, refurnished to be used as a garage and workshop. They left it behind on their way to the center of the facility. Several henchmen passed them by, the usual brutish, stupid and all muscle kind of henchmen and some smarter looking guys with tools and working equipment.

"This was once a nuclear bomb shelter." Eddy said while he led Ron down a corridor. "Drew took control of it about two weeks ago and he's still pimping it up, adding extra entries, a sewer connection, security systems and several new layers of paint. This place's gonna be one heck of a lair, seriously."

They entered a big room with kitchen units lined up on one side, while the other was occupied by a group of comfy armchairs and a sofa. On a table in the middle of the room several drinks and a few used dishes stood.

"Ho, Blue, Green, look what the cat dragged in!" Motor Ed boomed across the room, claiming the attention of the two people populating it.

A blue skinned man in his mid thirties, clothed in a dark blue lap coat, stood up and turned towards them. He had a black pony tail, a small scar under his left eye and dark eyes. "Hello Ronald." he said with a friendly smile.

"Hello uncle Drew." answered Ron shaking the hand of the renowned scientist who also happened to be one of the ten most wanted felons in the country. Unfortunately for him he happened only to be number six on said list, while number four sat right in the next armchair. "Please, call me Drakken or Doc, if you must. Or Uncle. Drew is a name I got rid off a long time ago. Let me introduce my companion..."

"It's about time you let us me a say in this!" the woman from the next chair chimed in, pushing Dr. Drakken aside. She was a beautiful pale green woman in her late twenties, with long, silky black hair and luminous green eyes. "I'm Shego." she introduced herself, cocking her hip. "I'm your uncle's wife, but don't you dare to ever call me aunt or auntie, or I'll kick your but!"

With that she swooped him up in a tight hug, which left the young man with a furious blush on his cheeks and stumbling for words. With a knowing smile Shego released him. "Ahm … hello." mumbled Ron, the feeling of her body pressing against him still fresh in his mind.

Clearing his throat Dr. Drakken took again the lead in the discussion. "Shego, this is my grand nephew, so please give him some room."

In this moment another door opened and a very unique pair strolled into the room. A young afro American man about Ron's age, being a bit on the portly side, with short brown curls and brown eyes entered the room, accompanied by a leggy brunette in a short skirt and a tight tank top. She seemed to be in her late teens, had brown eyes and a tanned skin. Upon seeing the boy Ron's face split into a huge grin.

"Wade!" he exclaimed, hurrying over and high-fiving the teenager, who returned his grin.

"Long time, no see, Ron-Man!" Wade said, shaking the hand of his childhood friend. "Let me introduce you, this is Bonnie."

"Hello there." said the brunette, measuring the blond boy with a critical eye. "He's a cutie."

"Now don't get any ideas, Bonnie, he's here on serious business. And don't you have something constructive to do!" Dr. Drakken interfered angrily.

"No don't get all upset, I'll return to my work immediately." she sneered, running a finger up and down on Ron's arm. "But first I should give cutie here a tour of the facility. You know, the hangar, the barracks, the labs, his bed…"

Suddenly a flicker of light filled the room and a perfect copy of Bonnie appeared next to her, but it was transparent and obviously a hologram. "You have work to do, so leave him alone already!" the holographic Bonnie said with impatience, indicating the door through which the original one had entered.

"Ok, ok, Bon-Bon, don't blow a gasket … I'll see you later, sweetie!" Bonnie purred and left the room, leaving a dump struck Ron behind.

"What… Who… Why…" he stumbled, being overwhelmed by so much female attention.

Wade grinned and led the blond to a chair, while Ron's eyes darted back and forth between the now closed door and the hologram. "Bon-Bon is the artificial intelligence of the central computer core." he explained. "With the amount of hardware Dr. D implanted into the lair I had finally enough computing capacity to both install Bon-Bon and program Bonnie. She's the system avatar, an independent android and backup system for the central core. At the moment she leads the work crews repairing the lower levels."

"It would have been nice to ask before you did it." Dr. Drakken mumbled. "And I don't really know where you got the ideas for Bonnie's attitude program, that girl definitely has some issues."

"High school memories plus 20 percent of evil seductress." Wade said. Seeing the stares the others gave him he shrugged: "Hey, I'm a teenaged male, so don't sue me. Bonnie's more or less a mix of several persons I went to class with last year. She's really nice if you get know her better. And she's picky."

"She's not nice to me!" Drakken said gruffly, crossing his arms and blowing the young man a raspberry.

"Very mature!" Shego said grinning and planted a kiss on her husband, who instantly came back with a silly grin. "And by the way, I like her!" The grin disappeared.

"Me too, seriously!" Eddy said grinning.

"I've not seen you getting close to or hitting on her." Drakken said.

"Well I did, just yesterday. And she hit back, and dude, she's got one mean left hook, seriously."

"Let's get down to business." Dr. D growled and sat down, urging the others to do the same. "We all know why we are here, so let's cut the chit-chat and go straight to the point: Ron, are you serious you want to go through with this?"

Ron, who had watched with fascination Bon-Bon taking a seat, turned his gaze to his uncle. "I'm deadly serious, Uncle. I may have been six years old but I was serious. I promised on the grave of my parents that I'll come back and hunt their murderer down. Isn't that the reason you send me to Yamanouchi in the first place?"

"It was, but you must be aware of the consequences!" Shego interfered. "If you pull this off there might be no way back. A life of crime is not suited for everybody."

"My sister sure wasn't inclined for being a villain." Motor Ed said into the staggering silence. "She was the first of the family to go legit and to have a real life, seriously."

"And it got her killed!" Ron answered angrily. "She and Dad made a scientific discovery they were murdered for and I'll not let the guy who did it escape. You told me that if I train for ten years and still want vengeance on their murderer you'll help me!"

"I said it and I'm true to my word." Drakken continued with an even and calm voice. "We just want you to know that this isn't easy."

"I'm well prepared and I'm ready." Ron said. "Now where do we start?"

"As you and your calling are the reason why we are here you'll be the one doing most of the work. The trail is more than cold; it's a frozen trail leading across the icy planes of Antarctica. We'll have to do a lot of digging in other people's dirt, so this calls for the sneaky approach, for covert missions and inside jobs."

Ron smiled coldly: "That's a ninja's job. My job!"

"Exactly. Shego will be your backup on the missions, while Wade will do the surveillance and the data crunching. I'll come up with ideas for the necessary equipment and Eddy will construct it." Drakken stood up and started to pace up and down, entering what Shego called 'rant mode'. "We'll be with done with the setup of the lair in a few days. Then you'll start training with Shego, she'll test your skills and bring you up to date with your equipment. Motor Ed will show you how to drive and fly while Wade gives you the latest news on computers."

Ron paled hearing the tough program they had laid out for him. He was a good student, one of the best Yamanouchi had seen in years. But he still disliked extensive learning and probably would do so for his entire life.

"We have an apartment for you in the city and we have a place in a local high school starting with the next school year." Drakken continued.

Ron groaned.

"You need to have some sort of cover for your stay here in Gotham." Wade said. "The officials are very attentive towards youngsters who cut school. That's some attention we don't need. Besides, this count's for me too, so we'll be living together."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Of course you're right. I'll play along seeing that it's necessary." He stood up. "Now can you show me my room, I couldn't sleep at all on the train and I'm getting tired."

"Sure". Wade stood and led Ron to his quarters. Before he left he said: "I'll come back in a few hours and we can get started. And one more thing, you'll need a secret name, a call sign for the missions. You should think about it and tell me in the next days."

"I have one." Ron answered. "Call me Oni. Call me a demon."

(X)

Kim Possible stared out of the window, taking in the surrounding scenes. The car was stuck in a traffic jam because of an accident. It was the usual Gotham City traffic chaos, while on the sidewalks people rushed past the car, each and everyone looking harassed. Above them seemingly dozens of hover cars, suspension railways and the occasional police chopper passed by. All around them skyscrapers streaked into the midday sky, literally dwarfing the impressive ten floor apartment buildings that made up the bulk of the inner-city residential areas.

"It can be pretty overwhelming when you're here for the first time." said the woman driving the car.

Kim turned around and looked at her, seeing her mother in the driving seat. But an instant later the picture wavered and vanished and instead of Anne Possible smiling at her Kim found herself face to face with her aunt Mary. Mary was only one year older than her mom, had the same auburn hair and the same built, an attractive woman in her late thirties. Bit instead of the blue eyes, like her mother had had, Mary's were green. Kim knew that occasionally on family reunions some distant relatives had mistaken Mary to be her mother.

Kim felt tears welling up in her eyes and instantly turned back towards the window. She had enough of crying, thank you very much! She had to be strong, her brother depended on her.

(X)

Mary looked at her niece, while she started to move the car through the now rapidly dissolving traffic jam. The last two weeks had been pretty overwhelming, things started to happen very fast and Mary hard hardly any time to breathe and clear her head for more than a few hours.

Two weeks ago her sister Anne Possible and her husband, Timothy, had died in a plane crash on their way back from a science convention on the west coast. Mary had gotten one of her best friends to watch her sons and had traveled immediately to Middleton, a city in the Middle West. There she had to take care of a ton of things, taking care of Anne's children and what would become of them was top priority.

Mary still marveled at the unwavering endurance Kim had shown during this last two weeks. She had helped with the funeral, co-supervised the dissolving of the Possible household and had looked after her younger brothers, acted as their anchor in this most difficult time. She was really mature for a girl her age; with strength of character some adults didn't posses.

Mary had taken up the responsibility for the three children, just like Anne had wished in her last will. She hated to take Kim and her brothers from their lives in Middleton, but her own life was centered in Gotham and so she took them with her.

During this two weeks Terry, her older son, who was usually not good in taking up any sort of responsibility (with the exception of his part time job for Mr. Wayne, which he took very seriously), had shown some serious back bone. With Mary's blessing he had bought a two floor apartment near their old flat and had single-handedly planned and went ahead with their move. The new apartment had enough space and rooms for her and all the children. And since she had inherited a lot of money from her sister, as well as the children had, the apartment was already paid for. Anne and Timothy had been renowned scientist in their respective fields of work and had held several patents. The income from these was substantial and would allow Kim and her brothers Tim and Jim to pursue any dream they might have in their lives.

(X)

"It's a big city." Kim agreed with her aunt, bringing the older woman back from her thoughts. "I don't think I can get used to it."

"You'll get to know it in no time. Terry will help you and he has some friends you might want to meet. His girlfriend Dana is a really nice girl." Trying to get a raise out of the girl she continued. "I've talked with your principal and he said that you're a good student, 4.0 grade averages. And that you've been a cheerleader, a tutor to younger children and in nearly all clubs and committees Middleton High has to offer."

"It was no big." Kim said. "Everybody could do that."

"Well, maybe you want to continue at your new school."

"Maybe."

Seeing that she would get no further comments from the teenager Mary concentrated on driving, leaving the scene of the accident fast behind.

(X)

Mary pushed the door to the new apartment open and ushered the kids inside. Jim and Tim were struggling with their suitcases, but both of them had refused any help. Kim was next, carrying two suitcases with her last belongings. Behind them Mary closed the door. "Go to the corner and turn right into the living room."

Kim nodded and followed her brothers around the corner and found herself in a spacious room with a central living-room suite. Several doors and a staircase led away from the room. As she looked around she noticed two boys waiting for them.

The first, the younger one with brown hair and dark eyes, immediately raced forward and enthusiastically hugged the twins. "Hi there, you must be Jim and Tim!" he exclaimed. "I'm your cousin Matt. And Mom told me that you're totally into rockets and stuff. That's so cool!"

Jim and Tim showed small grins, the first for the last weeks. "We're on the verge to start…" Jim began. "…our greatest project ever." Tim continued. "You wanna see?" … "It's in our boxes from Middleton."

Matt looked at his mom: "Can we go and take a look, please?"

"Ok, boys, but remember, no explosions in the house. Matt will show you to your rooms."

"Come with me!" Matt called and dragged the twins away to one of the doors.

After they left the remaining boy turned to Kim. "Hello Kimberly, it's been a while. I'm Terry."

Kim nodded and looked at her cousin closer. She hadn't seen him for more than four years and she was quite surprised. Terry had grown, well, that had to be expected, but Kim was sure that he was only a hair's breath away from reaching six feet. He had short, messy black hair and dark brown eyes. As he moved closer Kim, who were a trained gymnast and martial artist herself, could see that he moved with the grace of an athlete. He had broad shoulders and a trained body, clearly shown by the tight shirt he was wearing.

"Please call me Kim." she said finally.

Anne returned to the room, having put her coat and purse away. "Terry, can you please show Kim to her room, I've some calls to make."

Terry smiled and took her luggage. "Let's go then." He led the way to the next floor, where her room was on the far side of the building. He opened the door and waited while she stepped in.

Her new room was even bigger than her loft back in Middleton. It had a glass door leading to a small balcony and an incredible view of the quarter. To her astonishment and relieve her furniture was already unpacked and in position. Next to her bed a huge pile of cardboard boxes waited to be unpacked.

But one thing caught her attention, on her nightstand stood a familiar picture in a beautiful silver frame. It was her mothers and fathers wedding picture. She picked it up and stared at it with moist eyes.

Terry watched her from the door. When he had last seen her she had been a somewhat clumsy, shy and small girl with bracers. She had grown up and somehow become this beautiful girl standing in front of him. Terry knew that the cute, slender, athletic red head with these gorgeous green eyes would have quite the trouble getting of rid the jocks in school who always liked to decorate themselves with new girls.

He coughed gently, drawing Kim's attention. "I thought you might want to have the picture in your room." Seeing Kim on the verge of tears he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll leave you alone, so you can start unpacking. I'll go and look after the boys, so they don't shoot themselves to Mars or something."

Kim nodded gratefully; she was too choked to say something. She tightly embraced the picture.

"See you later." Terry said closing the door.

(X)

The rest of the day was a blur to Kim. She unpacked a few things, went downstairs for supper and helped to settle the twins in. She retired early and found herself crying in her bed, hugging her Pandaroo, staring at the picture on her nightstand.

"I'm so sorry, Mom, Dad." she cried, her body shaken by agonized sobs. "It's my entire fault."

She cried on for an hour until she finally fell into a dreamless sleep of total exhaustion.

(X)

Well, here we go again! New story, first chapter done! Thank you for reading this and if you have the time, feel free to drop me some lines!!

With best wishes, Sand Lord


	2. You've got to learn to crawl

_Disclaimer_: Kim and pals belong to Disney, the Bat and all related elements are trademarks of DC Comics. The series Batman Beyond and the Tomorrow Knight belong to Warner Brothers. I own the plot; the rest is fun and I'm broke as usual.

_Author's Note_: Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock hard!

(X)

**Kim Possible: Gotham City **

**Chapter 02: "You've got to learn to crawl…"**

The Lair, Gotham City

Ron slipped into the driver's seat and buckled into the four point security harness. Then he checked the instruments, the mirrors and had the onboard computer do a diagnostic of the engine and the car itself. Satisfied with the results he gently laid his hands on the wheel, taking several deep breaths to clear his mind from everything unnecessary.

"You're ready?" Motor Ed asked from the side, where he was sitting in the passenger seat. On his knee sat Rufus, like Motor Ed buckled into a security harness.

Ron nodded. "Everything's checked and ready to go."

Motor Ed grinned. "Then let's go. Remember, just ten minutes, and we'll start with the flight training."

Ron returned the grin and started the engine.

(X)

It had been two busy weeks since he had first came to the lair. Wade had tutored him about computers and had started to teach him the final touches of disabling security systems. In this point he stood in for Shego, for she was accompanying Dr. D. picking up the last equipment for their new hideout. Which of course meant stealing it, Drakken had a bad reputation to maintain and he was very proud of his record of unpaid bills.

Most of the time was occupied by Ron's driving lessons, which no less than Motor Ed himself was giving. In Yamanochi Ron had of course learned how to drive a car in a secure and civilized manner, but the lessons Motor Ed had in mind where more of the sort how to get away fast. Very fast, no matter the circumstances. "A good driver always find's a way!" he used to say. "Now if that dammed pedestrians would just get out of the way it would be a lot easier, too, seriously." The mechanic genius had personally powered up the car they were using for the lessons. What on the outside looked like every other normal modern sports car was on the inside a high tech piece of machinery.

Today was the final test for Ron's street driving skills and Motor Ed had made a bargain with him. "Dude, you've got to learn to crawl before you can walk, meaning you've must be able to stand your man out on the streets before I put you into anything with wings. When you can get away from the police for ten minutes we'll start with the flight lessons tomorrow, seriously."

Ron had cheerfully agreed.

(X)

A short while later Ron stood downtown in a backstreet, waiting for a police car to pass by. Wade had joined Eddy and him via video uplink, his nervous face visible on a small monitor on the central console. Behind him stood Bonnie, the android had had insisted to see her 'hunk' Ron perform.

"I still think this isn't a terrific idea." Wade said to the umpteenth time.

"Chill, dude, this is gonna be one hack of a show, seriously. And Ron needs the practice." Eddy answered with a grin.

"Shego will have a fit if she finds out that you're taking unnecessary risks like that."

Motor Ed growled. "She's one to talk; Green is one of the most thoughtless thrill seekers I've met in my entire life. Besides Drakken that is, living with that woman is an adventure in itself."

"Wade, I'm gonna be alright." Ron said and gave his best human friend a grin. "And I know that you secretly want to know if the equipment functions like you and Dr. D. developed it to do."

"Well, have it your way. But just for the records, if I have to break your sorry butts out of police custody by breaking into Gotham City's police central computer you'll do the laundry and cook for the next two months."

"It's a deal." Ron smiled. "But when we get away with this you'll buy supper today."

"Ok."

"I have confidence in you, sweetie!" Bonnie said, pushing Wade aside and bringing her face close to the screen. "And when you come back quickly and in one piece I'll let you shower in my room..." she purred with a sly smile.

Ron felt himself blushing.

"Will you please get away from the terminal, I've work to do." Wade said angrily, while he tried to push Bonnie away.

"Well, this is the only working terminal with a connection to the car, so we'll have to share."

"And whose fault is that?" Wade retorted.

"Well, you could go and do something constructive for a change instead of searching the net for news on Britina or the Gotham Sharks cheerleaders." Bonnie spit back.

Seeing that Wade was furiously blushing and that the conversation between Bonnie and Wade was about to break down to bickering Ron wisely chose to cut the connection. "We better not pry into that."

Eddy just smiled when suddenly Rufus caught their attention. "Police car!" the little rodent chirped and pointed towards the main road.

"Yo, the little guy's right. There we have contestant number one!" Eddy said. "Let's go!"

Ron hit some buttons on the dashboard, causing the windows to darken and the color of the car to change to purest black. From the outside the car now looked like a solid peace of black metal. Another button activated the jammer, so the police wouldn't be able to identify them by computer scans of their transponder or communication signature.

He steered the car out of the backstreet and onto the main road.

(X)

Officer Maria Gonzalez had a bad day. In fact it was one of those days you'd better stay in bed and call in sick. She had overslept and been late for work. Unfortunately for her the sergeant on duty had caught her trying to sneak in and had her chewed out about it. Later that day one of the new lieutenants had scolded her about her report on a robbery she had been called to.

And that had been her bright highlights of this day. Gonzalez and her partner had participated in a search of a warehouse where they had busted some drug dealers. And just one hour after bringing in the crocks the leader of the gang had walked out of the main entrance on the Police HQ with a smug grin and one of the most expensive lawyers of the entire city at his side. This had really been a great boost to her belief in the judicial system.

On top of that her partner (a really attractive guy by the way, but Maria was strictly keeping her job and her private life separately) had dropped his cup of coffee onto her lap forcing her to go home and change, because she had forgotten to take her spare set of clothes with her today. It'd been another opportunity for the sergeant to give her a long, first-class rant about responsibilities.

Gonzalez had hit rock bottom right after these delightful ten minutes. Apparently Commissioner Gordens car had been stolen from the guarded headquarter parking garage, together with a handful of other vehicles. When the call came in for somebody to drive the Commissioner home they had drawn straws and Maria, thanks to her incredible luck on this blessed day, had lost and gotten this assignment.

At the moment she was doing cab duty for Gorden, who sat sulking in the passenger seat of Marias squad car. Her halfhearted attempts of conversation where either snapped at or completely ignored by the normally well-balanced head of the Gotham Police force. Now they were driving in silence, with Maria occasionally taking nervous glances toward her superior.

(X)

Barbara Gordon, a woman in her mid fifties with short, white hair, glasses and blue eyes, was well known throughout the city as a symbol of stability and order. Her faithful troops believed in her. She was demanding the best of all of her subordinates, a not easily satisfied taskmaster, but she returned the continuing support of her police men (and women) with dedication to them and commitment to the cause. She was known to have an open door for the problems of the police staff, she was not satisfied with sitting at her desk and letting others take the everyday risks of the job. Very often she was found right in the middle of a shootout or at the front of a cob raid.

She had been in the search of the warehouse, too, and she too had seen the crock leave the station even before all of the paperwork had been done. She knew things like that happen, after all the system was far from being perfect. But today even her proverbial calmness had snapped when she'd not found her car in her usual spot and a short examination of the security tapes had shown some guy leaving the garage with it. She had given the staff members of the garage not one, but several pieces of her mind in rather harsh terms before she had ordered a squad car to take her home.

(X)

Ron caught up with the police car and checked the driver. It was a young Latino woman, accompanied by an elderly woman in civilian cloth. 'Well, this is going to be one ride she never forgets. But I must sure they don't get hurt.'

He accelerated and suddenly changed the lane and cut in on the squad car. The police car had to break a little to avoid collusion, but the driver seemed experience enough to not let the car swerve. A look into the back view showed Ron that she seemed to swear under her breath. He smiled and hit the breaks repeatedly, causing the police car to do the same. Suddenly the light and the sirens on the squad car activated. The hunt was on.

(X)

Gonzalez was pulled from her thoughts by a black, fast looking car that cut in on them. She was about to grumble about it when she realized who was sitting next to her, so the just mumbled a few unpleasant things. But then the car suddenly slowed down repeatedly, followed by short acceleration phases. 'They're taunting us.' she realized. Of course her use of 'they' was a wild guess for she couldn't see the inside of the other car because of the dark windows.

She took a nervous glance at the Commissioner. Barbara sighted. "We're still on duty and they're practically begging us to pull them over. So do what you must, Officer."

Gonzales nodded and activated the flashing lights and the sirens.

(X)

Ron stomped on the gas pedal, his car jumping forward. He waved in and out of the traffic, speeding along the road in an extreme unsafe manner. Several other cars honked angrily at him, but he didn't mind it at all. He shot around a corner, drifting through the curve with the heck of his car in a perfect circle, just like Eddy had taught him.

"Aim for that back road, dude, let's see if the police babe has some guts, seriously." Motor Ed said and pointed towards an opening between two administrative buildings.

Ron nodded.

(X)

Maria was in hot pursuit, all of her attention fixed on the car before her. She saw it take a turn and she followed closely, her foot on the gas and break alike, forcing the car to drift around the corner. She grinned when she saw the street ahead being emptier than the one before, with a war cry she gave the world acceleration a new meaning. "YOU'LL NOT GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Barbara gave her driver a curious look when she heard her calling a challenge. Shrugging it off, she grasped the transmitter and called HQ. "Commissioner Gordon and Officer Gonzalez reporting, we're chasing a black car of unknown type eastbound on the 234th street. Send backup immediately."

She activated the scanner, only to see a warning message rolling down on the screen. "They got a jammer aboard. Don't loose them or we can't identify them."

(X)

Ron hit the breaks, tore the steering wheel around, forcing the car to slither almost a hundred feet vertical to the street course, before he threw his foot forward. With screeching, smoking tires the car shoot down the narrow lane Eddy had pointed to.

Ron never took his eyes from the road, concentrating on not losing control when the car kicked up a lot of dirt and trash.

"Rufus, police frequencies." he ordered nodding the transmitter.

(X)

Seeing the ninety degree turn their pray was making Barbara hold onto her top handle for dear life while Maria repeated the maneuver of the black car and rushed into the narrow street. She clearly tore the right wing mirror off; the squad car was a bit wider than the car before them.

"Rats!" she cursed. "You're gonna pay for that!"

(X)

"Found it!" Rufus piped up and activated the speakers. A calm voice reported their rout to the police HQ. Ron liked the voice, despite the situation the woman spoke calm and composed. 'Must be the elder one.' he thought.

The car shoot out of the lane and onto the next main road, nearly hitting several cars and a truck before Ron turned around and sped away. Suddenly another police car came into view; it tried to block the next crossroad. The blond put his own car into a long curve, drifting past the new contestant and took up speed. The second squad car followed closely behind, while the first car with the woman behind the wheel was taking third position.

(X)

Ron had taken several more turns and a third police car had entered the chase. He knew if he didn't loose one or two of them soon he was in for major trouble. He crossed another intersection, turned left and found himself on a busier street underneath a highway. He got an idea.

(X)

"We'll have to end this soon!" Barbara said. Until now there had been no major accident, but it was just a matter of time until they would run out of luck. "Take him down, now!" she barked into the transmitter.

(X)

Hearing the command and seeing the first police car coming dangerously close Ron switched lanes and headed towards a highway access ramp. Next to him Motor Ed inhaled sharply. "Not the highway, dude, there's no escaping from it!"

"I know!" Ron hissed between clenched teeth, then suddenly swirled the wheel around, while hitting the breaks, forcing the car into a tight drift, that took them out of the ramp and back onto the main road. The following police car had not expected this and shot up the ramp, unable to turn around it had to proceed onto the highway.

So far this has been good.

But Ron had estimated the ramp being bigger; the rear of his car touched the guard rail. With a massive metallic shriek Ron's car bounced back, rotated and swirled out of control across several lanes. Ron trashed the wheel around, desperately trying to regain control. He hit several other cars, knocking them aside, before he finally regained his bearing, in his mind saying silent prayers that Eddy's work crew had reinforced the car frame.

(X)

Maria had seen the black car outsmarting the leading police car, but she was unprepared for the crashes the vehicle caused swirling across the street. Knowing she was way to fast for an abrupt stop she hit the breaks and swirled the car onto the side, smashing with her driver's side into another car.

She groaned, her ears were ringing from the impact, but luckily she and Commissioner Gorden were unhurt.

(X)

Seeing that his remaining pursuers were caught up in the crash Ron slowed down and merged with the traffic. He pulled into an underground car park, shut the engine off and disengaged the jammer and the color change system.

He looked towards Eddy and Rufus, both still a bit pale around the nose. "Man, that last maneuver really needed some serious guts. I've done that myself two or three times, but with bigger and slower cars, not with a light one like this."

Rufus just gave an exhausted sigh and collapsed onto Eddy's knee. "Cheese emergency."

Ron managed a small grin. Then he took the transmitter, which was still keyed on police radio. "Hey, you guys back there in the crash, are you alright?"

(X)

Maria picked up the transmitter when she heard an unknown young, male voice inquiring for her health status. She supposed it was the driver of the black car. "Why would you be interested in knowing if we are hurt or not?"

"Well, it was one big crash, so I'm concerned."

"Then you shouldn't drive like a maniac." Maria growled back. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw the Commissioner smirk. Or frown. She decided to drop this line of thought and continued. "So, maybe you'd like to tell me who I own the pleasure of filling out a fifteen page damage report for my car?"

"Nice try, officer!" the voice replied and Maria could have sworn she heard him grinning. But after a few seconds the voice continued. "Call me Oni." Then the line went dead.

"Oni, I'll remember that." Maria said.

"Me too." Barbara said from the side, while she was stretching and testing her limps for injuries. "By the way, Gonzalez, I want your report on this matter on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. And I would like it to be in-depth."

"I should have really stayed in bed this morning!" Maria whined, banging her head on the wheel, thereby causing the damaged horn to go into overdrive. "Man, this day tanks!"

"Tell me about it." Barbara sighted.

(X)

An hour later Motor Ed dropped Ron of at his apartment. "I'll have the guys start the repairs immediately." Ron nodded in agreement. "And I'll send Wade over so he can pay for supper, since we didn't end up in jail he owes you one."

"Does that mean I've passed the test and you'll teach me to fly?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Nope. That means that I'm putting you in a hover jet because you're seriously too dangerous to drive anything with wheels." Motor Ed answered. "And we're in agreement that we don't tell anything about this to Shego, right?"

"Of course." Ron said, before Eddy sped away and practically flew around a corner and out of sight. "And they call me a maniac."

(X)

Well, here's second chapter!! Please R&R!!


End file.
